Kids And Their Romance
by California-Italian
Summary: Basically just short short stories about each of the Weasley children that has a significant other. BillFleur, PercyAudrey, GeorgeAngelina, RonHermione, GinnyHarry. R&R PLEASE!


**A/n: Enjoy the first bout of romance that I've attempted in a while!**

_**Disclaimer: If only…**_

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, I love the way you<br>Love the way you love me  
>There's nowhere else I'd rather be<br>Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
>I only wish that you could see the way you love me<br>The way you love me ~** Faith Hill - Way You Love Me**_

* * *

><p><em>Bill and Fleur<em>

_Affection: Early September 1999_

Shocking to the rest of the Weasleys was the fact that Bill and Fleur showed the least amount of PDA of all the Weasley children and significant others. Shocking, because Bill had never been shy about affections with any of his former girlfriends, and everyone had just assumed because Fleur was French, and moreover, _Veela_ she wouldn't be shy either. That wasn't to say they didn't show _any_ affection; it was subtle (held hands, her hand on his forearm, his thumb stroking the top of her hand, etc.) but there.

But when Charlie walked by his and Bill's childhood room during his parent's anniversary celebration and heard _those_ noises, he had no qualms throwing all his weight against the rough wooden door and yell at the people practically _defiling_ his childhood.

The blonde's and redhead's lips disconnected and they both looked at Charlie, though they didn't bother moving from their position against the wall next to Bill's old bed. Fleur's left leg was hooked around Bill's hip and her hand clutching his forearm had probably been pulling his right hand even farther up her thigh and consequently pushing her skirt farther up. Slowly, the two disengaged from each other. Bill leaned against the wall next to his wife and gave his younger brother a look that said 'Explain.'

It took a few moments to recover from the shock of that much affection at once when he had seen them kiss _maybe_ five times. "You cannot _defile_ my childhood room."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "_Our_ childhood room, and that didn't stop you and Summer Dogwood at your graduation party. You owe me. And besides," His eyes slid over to his wife and gave her a look that Charlie had seen Dad give Mum a few times. That look that conveyed so much love and affection that it was hard to believe that the two ever thought about anything but each other. "I just found out I'm going to be a father."

"Congrats, mate!"

Charlie, who had assumed that the couple had not heard him, as they were still giving each other that look, was about to repeat himself when Fleur turned to him.

"Yes, zees eez fantasteec. But…" Her eyes went back to her husband, and that look of pure adoration was back on her face.

"Charles, you need to leave."

"Oh! Yeah. I'll just tell everyone you guys turned in early, and stay _off my bed_."

* * *

><p><em>Percy and Audrey<em>

_Insanity: July 2000_

Audrey loved his family. He thought she was crazy. To this she would respond by ruffling his tight, ginger curls, blow in his ear, and tell him to take the stick out of his arse. He'd playfully (because she had that effect on him) kiss her jaw, tug on a piece of her hair, and tell her that he loved her.

"Are you gonna maaaaaaaarry her?" George's voice right next to his ear jerked his stare away from the brunette 'her' his younger brother was referring to. The Blush (as Audrey so lovingly referred to it) crept up on his face and George began to poke him in the shoulder.

"Why?"

"We actually _like_ her." George said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Clearwater was a right bitch. This one's funny and grew up with her muggle mother so she's got dad's approval which means mum's approval, and no one's gonna argue with her." As if to confirm this, his father had a look of rapt attention as Audrey told him about some muggle contraption.

"George, stop harassing your brother."

"Oh, but, Lina, it's so fun." Nonetheless, he left with his girlfriend, and Percy rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What's funny?" The object of conversation had drawn up to his right and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"George not knowing everything about my life for once."

"You didn't tell him?" Percy shook his head, and she laughed at him. "You're terrible. C'mon! I want your family to know that I'm gonna be part of them soon. I actually _like_ them."

He laughed at the repetition of the words. Audrey glared at him and gave him a hard kiss. He stared at her in confusion as she ascended a few steps of the stairs. She caught his mother's eye, smirked back at him quickly, held up her left hand and pulled back her sleeve.

Slowly, his mother's face lit up. Percy didn't see what she did after that as Audrey had jumped down from the stairs and stood in front of him.

"You are certifiably _insane_."

She kissed him again. "Yeah, but you love me."

* * *

><p><em>George and Angelina<em>

_Truth: Early March 2001_

Angelina and Fred had never seriously dated. They went to Yule Ball together and one Hogsmeade weekend. They had kissed once (afterwards, both had agreed it was just weird) and had never fallen in love with each other. The only people whose opinions they cared about either knew this or had enough class to not ask 'is it weird dating your dead twin's ex?' So, with that topic discussed _before_ he had even asked her out, the two had lived peacefully for a year of dating, well, as peacefully as Angelina Johnson and George Weasley could live (because, really, they fought damn near as much as Ron and Hermione).

On one of their not so rare days in which they were being completely sarcastic to each other, they were taking a walk in muggle London and ended up on Battersea Bridge. Angelina stopped walking, leaned her elbows on the waist high wall, and stared over the edge at the water. George stopped too and looked at his girlfriend.

"Lina?"

He saw her smile fondly; everybody else called her Ange or Angie, but George had called her Lina since their first Transfiguration class when his wand misfired and turned her hair half teal, half magenta instead of turning the sheet of paper in front of him red.

"What're you doing?"

"My taxes. What d'you think? I'm looking at the water."

"Er…why?"

Angelina shrugged. "Felt like it."

George came up behind her, arms on either side of hers, his chest to her back, and his chin on her shoulder. "That's stupid." She elbowed him a bit in the chest but still smiled and nodded her agreement. They settled back into their original position. "But I love you still." He whispered to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I s'pose I love you too."

"You _suppose_. Please. You were particularly keen on singing my praises this morning." He emphasized his point by kissing her down her neck until she sighed in content. "So. There." Punctuating each word with a kiss on the cheek, the two dissolved into giggles.

George resettled his chin on her shoulder, and pushed himself slightly closer to her. Angelina felt the rough fabric of his grey beanie scratch her ear and the soft strands of his hair slightly peeking out from the bottom ghost over those spots.

"I'm pregnant. I hope they have your hair."

"Well, Lina, it is rather gorgeous, so who wouldn't really?"

Angelina spun around in his arms and glared at him. "I'm not joking."

"I know."

"You're not surprised? Is my stomach already swollen?"

"Not your _stomach_." She swatted his shoulder. "And when I opened the bag of salt and vinegar crisps you nearly threw up in the middle of the shop. They're your favorites and I've been around enough pregnant people, Mum, Fleur, and Katie-kins, to make a pretty good guess."

Angelina was beaming at him. "So, you're not upset."

"Nope. It actually makes proposing a damn sight easier."

So what if they made out on a public walkway like a couple of randy teenagers? The important thing was that city hall didn't close for four more hours and it was only a twenty-five minute walk.

* * *

><p><em>Ron and Hermione<em>

_Absence: Christmastime 1998_

'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' was a saying that Hermione had never taken stock in until Ronald Weasley. Fourth year, sixth year, Horcrux hunting, and now going back to school to complete her education had driven her near insane. Christmas hols had been the saving grace of going back to school, and she could not wait for the Hogwarts Express to _finally_ pull into King's Cross where Harry and Ron would be waiting to take her to The Burrow where she would spend the first week of her vacation.

Hermione sat in a compartment with a few other Gryffindor 'eighth years,' as they had been dubbed, and Ginny. Most of those who had returned for the eighth year had been part of the D.A. and had come back more out of loyalty to the school than out of necessity: Susan, Megan, Ernie, Justin, Terry, Michael, Anthony, Padma, Dean, Fay, Mary, Parvati, Lavender (who were actually _fun_ to live with now that she and Lavender weren't at each other's throats all the time), among others. No one had seen Zacharias Smith since he had cut out before the battle, Hannah was working at the Leaky Cauldron, Neville was in Auror training, and Lavender said Seamus was working in a wizard's bar somewhere in Cork. The only Slytherins who had returned had been the ones who had been the ones who were relatively uninvolved with opposing the D.A.

The occupants of the compartment (Lavender, Parvati, Fay, Mary, Ginny, and her) were all talking excitedly as the train pulled in to King's Cross, which only served to increase the volume of the compartment. Fay was telling Lavender and Ginny about her vacation plans while Mary, Parvati, and Hermione were all trying to state their opinions about Transfiguration at once.

Disembarking the train, the six exchanged hugs, broke off into their groups, and went their separate ways. Hermione loved having girl friends for the first time since primary school, but she missed her boys more than anything, and she could tell Ginny felt the same.

Through the smoke she could finally see the black and red head of her pseudo-brother and boyfriend. She and Ginny picked up their pace until they stood in front of the two guys. She and Harry hugged as Ginny and Ron hugged. When they separated, Harry took Ginny's cart for her and the youngest Weasley followed him out.

"Hey."

She smiled up at him. "Hey." For a brief second, she wondered if they were covered by enough smoke for it to be appropriate to snog for a good few minutes, but she soon dismissed this idea as she could clearly see about twenty other people. Hermione settled on hugging him tightly. "I missed you." She mumbled into his neck.

Ron's hands fisted into the back of her shirt. "Missed you too." He mumbled back. "A lot." They released each other and he stared at her for a few minutes.

Honestly, she loved when he stared at her, but the longevity of the stare was making her a little uncomfortable. "What?" She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Ron dropped his stare. "I just- I love you. I mean it took me three and a half months of not seeing you to figure it out but I still-"

He was cut off as every thought about propriety completely flew out of Hermione's mind, and she pressed her lips to his. Breaking off slightly, she nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I love you too, Ronald." And went straight back to snogging her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny and Harry<em>

_Sleep: July 1998_

Harry was exhausted. That didn't mean he wasn't tired enough to ignore the new found self-preservation because, really, if Ron woke up to his baby sister in bed with his best mate, he'd see red, and said best mate wouldn't even have a chance to explain that it was completely innocent. Evil wizard hell bent on creating a 'higher' race of wizards? Not a problem. His girlfriend's older brother who would subsequently bring in the four other older brothers to kill him then hide his body? Big problem.

And, honestly, it was completely innocent. He and Ginny hadn't seen each other in almost a year, and all they really wanted was to be close to each other. It had been a week since they had returned to The Burrow and Ginny had come in each night mostly just to lay with him, though there had been a fair amount of snogging. Normally, going to sleep wasn't a problem as Ron would be in Hermione's room doing much the same thing, however, Hermione (leaving him more short-tempered than usual) had gone off to Perth to find her parents and wasn't expected back for a couple of days.

"You awake still?" Harry heard from the direction of Ginny's head which was lying on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair as a confirmation.

"You okay?" She pushed herself up onto her elbows to meet his eyes; he tried to meet hers too, though in the dark and without his glasses he was probably looking somewhere in the vicinity of her forehead.

"Mmhmm." He assented so quietly that Ginny hardly heard him, though he flicked a nervous glance over to Ron (not that that did much as it was even harder to see at that distance); her eyes flicked over as well, though merely out of curiosity rather than nerves.

"You sure about that?" She spoke in such a normal tone that one would've assumed they were having a conversation in the kitchen, backyard, or front room of The Burrow rather than in a room with a sleeping would-be-murderous bloke if he woke up.

He hushed her, which served to do nothing other than to encourage the red head into a peal of giggles. "If you're so scared of Ron-"

"I'm scared of Ron telling Bill and Charlie."

"-then I can leave."

Harry snapped his focus back to her; Ginny's face was a mixture of amusement and arrogance.

"Thought so." She lay back down to where she had been originally and closed her eyes with an air of finality.

He sighed, though let the corner of his mouth be pulled up into a smile, turned onto his left and pulled Ginny to him, to which she responded by curving against his body.

"Remember that I will always win, Potter."

Receiving no response in kind, she looked over her shoulder to find her boyfriend already passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey there, so, a problem I had with the last story I had published was that six people favorited and not one of those people reviewed. Look, I get that it takes up a little bit more time to add a review along with favoriting, but I only ended up with one review for that story when I could've had seven, and I'm not asking for a review worthy of The Times but a simple 'Great story' would suffice. Normally, I overlook stories with one review, so if you would be so kind as to review when you favorite, that'd be great, otherwise I'll come after you. =]**


End file.
